


Bedhead

by SakuraPetal91



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: -w-, Cute, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPetal91/pseuds/SakuraPetal91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Gon some time to get his hair to look right. That's why he wakes up early. What he never wanted to happen was oversleeping and having Killua know just how much time it takes to arrange his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedhead

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and wanted to write it down really quickly.  
> Don't ask where I got this idea... I don't know either -w-;  
> Anyways, hope you like it! ^w^

Gon always liked styling his hair to be spiky and not get into his eyes. He couldn't understand why Killua didn't do the same, but also didn't mind, especially since the one time he imagined Killua with his hair up he almost cried tears of laughter.

Though, there was something Gon kept hidden: the process of making his hair as we know it actually took a few hours to be done. That made him a bit embarrassed for some reason, taking hours to be done.

So he decided to keep it hidden. And it worked.

Well... until he had to share the same room with Killua.

...

"Gon... Why do you always wake up so early? Didn't you go to sleep at 11 last night? How are you even functioning?" Killua muttered grumpily, sitting straight in his bed and rubbing his eyes.

Gon shrugged with a smile. "That's when I go to sleep and wake up for as long as I can remember!" he cheerfully said.

Killua pouted, rolling off the bed.

"Weirdo."

Gon was lucky that Killua always overslept, or else his secret would've been known.

Oh, he was sure he would freak out if Killua ever finds out how much it takes him to do his hair. What if he laughs? What if he makes fun of him?

Killua raised an eyebrow at Gon, who was deep in thoughts, a blank expression on his usually cheerful face as he stared at nothing in particular.

"Gon?"

No response.

Killua scoffed and karate-chopped Gon, who quickly jumped in surprise, whimpering.

"Oww! Meanie, what was that for?"

Killua rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Gon crossed his arms, a pout stretching on his lips.

...

A few weeks later, Gon and Killua played a video game until midnight. Surprisingly, it was Killua the one who suggested they should sleep...

Maybe because Gon was starting to get too competitive, or because of the dark bags that formed under said boy's eyes because he stayed up a bit later than he was used to.

Who knows?

But, the second after Gon settled in his bed, he fell asleep. Judging by the loud snores coming from him, he was more tired than he said he was. Killua had to take some desperate measures to manage to fall asleep though...

Killua woke up earlier than he usually would. It was 7 in the morning, and he usually wakes up at 8.

Looking around, he noticed Gon's absence and footsteps in the bathroom.

'Oh, Gon must already be awake...' Killua thought, yawning and heading himself to the bathroom. 'And here I thought he'd still be sleeping at this hour after last night.'

Killua opened the door to the bathroom, and saw Gon in front of the mirror, a frustrated look on his face as he tried to make his hair go up, his hands full of gel. The cat-eyed boy had to stifle a giggle seeing Gon so annoyed.

Killua decided to stay silent and wait for Gon to finish his morning ritual.

How much could it take?

A freaking lot, Killua decided after staying still for half an hour while Gon was still doing his hair in front of the mirror. He almost let out a huff of frustration.

'How much is he going to stay in front of the damn mirror?!' he internally screamed.

One strand of black hair fell in Gon's eyes. He huffed, the hair strand flying upwards before falling back on his face.

"Stupid hair!", Gon grumbled loudly, fixing his hair. "Why won't it stay where I put it?!"

Killua bit his lip, struggling to keep quiet. Gon was glaring at the strand of hair tickling his nose, his eyes crossed to look at it, his hands standing still in the air.

He was looking absolutely hilarious.

A few seconds later, three more strands fell on Gon's face simultaneously. The poor boy let out a frustrated shout, along with a few curses, and Killua, unable to keep quiet anymore, let out a loud laugh.

Gon quickly turned around, his mouth partly open in surprise. A drop of sweat rolled on his forehead.

"H-Hey, Killua... What's up?" he awkwardly said, scratching the back of his head.

Killua took a deep breath to stop laughing. Gon glared at him, embarrassed.

"Why are you laughing, Killua?" he muttered grumpily.

Killua looked with expressionless eyes at Gon, not saying a word. The tanned boy was going to ask again, but was interrupted as Killua's chest rumbled into another laugh.

"Y-You looked so funny a few minutes ago!" he tried to say while pointing at him, holding a hand over his mouth, trying to stop laughing.

Gon crossed his arms and pouted, his face slightly heating up from embarrassment. Killua soon calmed down and ruffled his hair, completely messing it up, much to Gon's frustration.

"You idiot!" Killua chuckled, then took his place in front of the mirror to wash his face and brush his fluffy silver hair.

Gon stared at Killua's back with a raised eyebrow. He stood like this for a few minutes... before a strand of hair fell in his eye and he remembered he still had to do his hair that Killua totally messed up. He sighed and walked next to Killua to fix his hair, both making weird faces in the mirror.

What Gon didn't notice, though, were the sneaky glances Killua kept sending him... or, better said, his hair. Gon's hair was messy, falling at the corners of his face while he tried to make every single strand of hair to stay up. That, combined with the faces Gon was making, was, in Killua's opinion, just adorable.

Which seemed pretty weird, since Killua rarely thought of stuff as adorable.

But something was sure: Killua was going to wake up earlier from now on. Gon's bed hair was definitely a sight worth waking up a few hours earlier for...


End file.
